


DownTime

by GreyWolf55



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWolf55/pseuds/GreyWolf55
Summary: The team have returned from Italy, hopeful for a bit of time off. What will the next couple of days bring for them all? Warning, contains some adult content.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Garrison's team had arrived back from their last mission, to rescue some Italian gold, late on 5th January 1944.

The mission had been successful, but Chief had been shot whilst they were waiting to be picked up. It had been a tough return journey for the scout - 15 hours in a motor torpedo boat then over twenty four hours of planes and cars. Although the wound had been treated at the Naples hospital, by the time the car arrived at the Mansion, Chief suspected it was infected again. He was certainly not feeling his best.

With their normal handler, Major Richards still out of action courtesy of the flu epidemic that had also prevented Actor and Goniff taking part in the mission, his stand-in, Major Cavendish had been the officer to handle the debriefing - and unlike Richards he saw no reason to leave London. As a result, early the next morning Lieutenant Garrison had set out on the long drive to London, leaving his men to their own devices.

Diesel had gone out foraging whilst he waited for the Warden to come back from London. He'd needed some time to think and roaming the grounds did just that. He came back with no conclusions reached but a couple of fat bunnies had been careless and now filled the old canvas game bag slung across his shoulder. Molly had been delighted with the off-ration meat and wasted no time in turning the furry parcels into a rolled and stuffed joint.

It was late in the afternoon before the Lieutenant returned. With the exception of Chief, the remainder of the team had been waiting on tenterhooks for their CO's return and gathered in the common room as soon as they heard the noise of an incoming vehicle.

"No briefcase," advised Goniff, watching out of the window as the Warden climbed stiffly out of the car.

"Looks like we're off the hook for a bit," added Casino, hopeful that a London pass might be on offer.

The Lieutenant deliberately held them in suspense for a while before making his way to join his men. He stood there silently smiling, waiting to see who would be first to ask. Of course, it was Casino.

"So what's the deal Warden?"

"Guaranteed 48-hours in London. No missions until Actor gets signed off by the medics, unless there's an emergency." He handed over the passes to the men. Casino snatched his out of the Warden's hand. Goniff, Diesel and Actor took theirs more slowly.

"Bet Chiefy'll be gutted losin' out," gloated Casino.

"I think Chief has other things on his mind at the moment," replied Actor enigmatically.

Garrison said nothing. The men hadn't asked, so he hadn't told them, but he had his own pass and was looking forward to his own two days of R&R. Unofficially the team was stood down for two weeks, unless there were any emergencies since Actor probably wouldn't be signed off for another week to ten days and Chief would probably be a couple of weeks before he could jump.

It was an unusual evening at the Mansion compared to those of late. With no need of her services, Emerald had gone back to the bothy to keep Sapphire company and resume her job as a Land girl.

Casino had been unable to tempt either Actor or Goniff to visit the Doves after dinner, so finally had spent his evening playing solitaire. Actor had let himself be coerced into a game of chess with Diesel and Goniff was unravelling and winding the old sweater project that Amber had put aside. Although the little Cockney hadn't admitted to it, he was actually a capable knitter. It had been something everyone did when he was growing up and invoked good memories sitting on the rug in front of the fire with his mum and his auntie, listening to them put the word to rights to the endless clack of needles.

Garrison had retired to his office, determined to clear his desk so he could go away with a clear conscience. He'd made a phone call before he left London to set up his own plans for the forty-eight hours, knowing that 'walls had ears' back at the Mansion.

Amber had taken a plate of food upstairs for Chief, but he'd only eaten a few mouthfuls before pushing the plate away. It was unlike him, but he insisted he was fine and she had no option other than to take the plate away and leave him to it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Chief

Amber couldn't get to sleep properly for worrying about the young Indian, so when sometime after midnight there was a tap on her door, followed by Goniff opening it and hissing her name, she was wide-awake instantly.

"Chiefy's being sick," he told her. His room was next door to the scout's and the walls weren't very thick in that part of the house.

Amber grabbed her dressing gown and followed the Cockney down from her room on the top floor to the wing where Garrison's men were housed. Diesel, also lying awake on the third floor had heard Goniff's stage whisper and joined the others.

Amber opened Chief's door and immediately smelled the vomit. Needing to see what she was dealing with, she flicked on the light-switch. Chief was leaning over the far side of the bed, still retching. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"I'll get some things to clean up," offered Diesel. He didn't mind - he'd cleaned up after his mother enough times when he'd been a kid and she'd got drunk.

"Thanks," replied Amber automatically. "Goniff, you go back to bed love. We'll manage this - you've an early start tomorrow. Thanks for letting me know." She squeezed his arm in thanks.

"If you're sure?"

"I'm sure."

She made her way into the room and sat on the bed trying to think what was causing the problem. His skin was cold and clammy and the bedding soaked with sweat. Was it the bullet wound? It hadn't looked bad enough to have deteriorated this quickly.

A movement behind her alerted the nurse to Diesel's return. He had towels, cloths, a bucket of water and an empty bowl. The floor was quickly cleaned and the room returned to rights. Chief retched again, but there was little enough left in his stomach and the bowl dealt with that. Amber wiped Chief's face with a clean cold cloth. He was still muttering apologies which she ignored.

Diesel had dealt with the detritus and returned, taking up a perch on a chair over by the window. He didn't know if he was needed, but would stay until Amber or Chief told him to leave.

"Ok Chief, let's take a look at you. What can you tell me? Does anything hurt? Is it the bullet wound?"

"Don't think it's that. Don't hurt more than it did. Head hurts though."

Amber decided to make sure and pulled the Navajo's shorts down enough to expose and peel back the dressing. Chief was right, the wound was still red and inflamed, but there was no pus and no sign of major infection.

"Diesel, you were there. Did he pick up any other injuries?"

"Got a knife slash, left forearm, when we were in Milan, but that was a week ago. Didn't seem to bother him."

Amber quickly unearthed the arm from where he'd been lying on it and checked the cut. "No, that's healing well. There has to be something else. I may be wrong but I don't think it's food poisoning. Just a gut feel though. What was he doing when he was shot?"

"Checking out an abandoned farmhouse, see if it was somewhere we could hide. It was rough country, lots of sharp rocks and spiny scrub. The Warden cut his hands up pretty bad but he was treated at the hospital in Naples."

"Ok Chief, sorry about this. We're going to have to check you over thoroughly."

Chief just groaned and was sick again.

Ten minutes later Amber found what she was looking for - a small puncture in the back of his left knee from which protruded a small black spike. The skin was red and the site swollen. Once found it was a simple matter to extract an inch long thorn. It was followed by an outpouring of yellow matter that had been building up deep in the wound.

"How didn't you know that was there?" asked Diesel finding it hard to believe the Navajo hadn't been aware of the thorn.

"Not been walkin' on it. Just thought I'd grazed it when I fell."

It was hard to make out what the young man was saying, but Amber got the gist of it. "I'm going to call the hospital, see what they suggest. Can you keep an eye on him?"

Diesel nodded.

Amber made her way downstairs to Garrison's office to make the call. He'd fallen asleep fully clothed at his desk and awoke with a start as Amber entered. "Problem?"

"Chief. He had another injury we didn't know about and it's infected. I've got the thorn out and cleaned it out as much as I can but I want to phone the base hospital and see if they want to take him in. Can I borrow your phone?"

Garrison pulled himself to his feet and rubbed a hand through his hair, pushing the phone across the desk. He listened whilst Amber made the call. Finally she replaced the phone.

"Sounds like things are pretty full on over there, the guys were flying tonight and have taken a lot of casualties. Asked if we can keep him here and they'll send over some more drugs. I'm to call back if he gets worse, but if not someone'll come over and see him in the morning."

Garrison nodded.

"And Lieutenant..."

"Yes?"

"Go to bed. You're out on your feet."

The Lieutenant smiled. "Yes nurse," he responded as he headed for his room.

An hour later a motor-cycle courier delivered the promised supplies. Amber collected them from the front door and took them up to Chief's room. Opening the bag, she stopped in disbelief.

Diesel saw the shock on the girl's face. "What is it?"

"Penicillin. It's only available in the labs. No one has it in enough quantities to treat anyone. We were told it would be weeks before we could have it."

"They must have got hold of some and think we need it. Do you know what to do with it?"

Amber nodded. "Yes, but they've sent instructions anyway. Let's just hope we have enough. Come on Chiefy, sharp scratch."


	3. Chapter 3 - Casino

Casino's plans for his forty-eight hour pass were simple. Go to London with Goniff, stay in their usual small hotel, spend a lot of time in the pub and hopefully persuade the two girls they'd both been seeing over the past year, when in the city, to take them back to their place.

Normally the little Limey was even keener than he was to get back to the smoke, but this time he'd had to almost threaten violence to get him to come too.

"Nah mate. You go on your own. You don't need me, not with Ruthie there waiting to look after your needs."

Casino had to admit that things hadn't gone too well for Goniff with Ruthie's friend Edith the last time they'd been there. Edith'd had a new friend in tow, a spiv called Freddie, and Goniff hadn't got a look in.

The safecracker had been vaguely aware that something had been going on during the night, but hadn't bothered to investigate. He'd heard the motor-cycle courier but since there hadn't been a call to arms from the Warden he'd quickly gone back to sleep.

When Casino finally awoke and checked his watch it was late and he'd be pushing it to grab breakfast and make the train. Forgoing a shower he threw on some clothes, stuffed a few civvies into his grip and shot downstairs. Goniff was sat waiting in the hallway, dressed in the tan suit he always wore for his London trips. Casino was surprised just how unhappy the pickpocket was looking, but threw the thought to one side. The man would be fine once he got away from the Mansion.

"Where's Actor? Thought he was coming too?" Casino shot into the kitchen and helped himself to a slab of bread and jam. Returning to the hallway he found the conman making his way wearily down the stairs. His normally swarthy skin still had a grey tinge and his breathing was harsh, but he was smartly dressed, as usual.

"I am not sure that I am ready for this trip," the conman commented to anyone who was listening. Goniff was listening and agreed, but he was too wary of Casino to voice his thoughts.

The Warden had given the London-bound men permission to use a jeep from the motor pool for the trip to the station and Casino had promoted himself to driver for the day. The way Actor was looking they'd probably end up in a ditch rather than at the station.

What was wrong with these guys? thought Casino as they sat silently on the train. OK, so they'd been sick, but they hadn't had to fly half way round the world, get chased by the Mafia, bounce up and down in a toy boat then fly home again. They didn't know when they had it good.

It was with relief that the safecracker jumped down from the train, dragging Goniff with him and leaving Actor to his own devices. It was par for the course - they would always part company at the station and go their separate ways for the duration of their leave.

He looked at his watch. It was too early for the pub to be open... boarding house it would have to be. He headed out on foot for the place where he and the Limey always stayed when they were paying for their own accommodation. It wasn't anything fancy but the landlady, Mrs P, was a good sort, would usually come up with something for breakfast and didn't say anything if they brought a dame back providing they didn't upset the other guests or trash the room.

In the ordinary way of things, Casino would have phoned the pub to pass on messages to Ruthie and Mrs P to let them know he was coming, but for once there hadn't been time.

As expected the Mrs P's front door was locked but a bit of hammering on it had resulted in a head emerging from an upstairs window followed a short while later by the unlocking of the front door. "Casino, Goniff, why didn't you say you were coming?" she admonished ushering the two boys inside. "Usual room? Just the one night?"

"Nah, it's two this time. Warden's got us 48-hour passes." Casino passed over the money for the room - he'd get Goniff's share back later - and received a key in return. It didn't mean much being given the key - the room didn't lock and it wouldn't open the front door, but it was symbolic.

Casino dumped his bag on the floor and crashed onto the bed, wincing slightly as the frame protested at his weight and the thin mattress failed to protect him from the springs. When they'd all been sleeping on cots in the common room this bed had felt wonderful. Now with their own rooms in the Mansion and decent mattresses he'd become spoiled. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him. It had been an early morning and he wanted to be at his most rested for whatever the afternoon had to bring...

The pub, when the two men finally entered was quieter than Casino had ever seen it. Just the barkeep polishing glasses and a couple of losers nursing half-empty glasses of beer. Leaving Goniff to reserve their normal table, the safecracker made his way to the bar. "Two of the usual," ordered Casino, throwing the coins onto the bar and receiving two full glasses filled with amber liquid in return. "Expecting Ruthie and Edith in later?"

"Nah, haven't seen Edie for weeks, think she took off with Freddie. Ruthie were in last night but didn't stay long. Said sumthin' about needin' to get back to her ma."

"Right, thanks." Casino carried the glasses back to the Limey and set them down, wondering what he should do next.

Goniff took a sip, pulled a slight face and put his glass back down. "How about sumfink to eat? I'm starvin'."

"You're always starving." But maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. "Hey Patrick, got anything to eat?"

"Meat pie and gravy, same as always," came back the reply.

The food, when it came was pretty mediocre, the meat was tough and full of gristle but the pastry and gravy were ok and it was hot. Casino downed the last of his pint. Goniff's was still half-full. "Want another?"

"Nah, not thirsty," came the reply. "Here, I'll get you one." The little thief wriggled out of his seat and returned with another full glass. "Think I might go back to Mrs P's, mate. Not feeling too special. You OK on your own?"

"Yeah, no sweat." It might be better this way, thought Casino. Without Goniff to worry about he could go see Ruthie. You never knew - she just might invite him in.

With Goniff gone, the safecracker finished his pint, visited the gents and spruced himself up as much as he could, then headed out for where Ruthie lived a few streets away.

The house had seen better times - the nets were yellow and could have done with a good wash, the paint was flaking off the door and the step hadn't been holystoned in a while. The curtains at the front upstairs window were pulled closed. That was Ruth's room, he thought. Her ma had the one at the back. Maybe she'd got sick too? Well, he was here now, might as well say hello. He rapped on the door and stood back.

Upstairs a curtain twitched, but no-one came to the door. Casino knocked again and this time was rewarded with the sounds of movement from within. Finally, the front door was opened and a woman peered out. Her dark hair was dishevelled, she had no make-up on and was wearing a candlewick dressing gown that had seen better days.

Yeah, she had to be sick, he thought. "Ruth, it's Charlie. Was just passing, thought I'd look you up babe."

Casino had only added the 'Charlie' bit as the woman was looking at him as though she barely remembered him. Well, it had been a while.

"Charlie," she repeated, "It's bin a while..." The door wasn't opening any wider, so Casino stayed where he was on the pavement.

A loud, male voice came from within the property. "Ruthie, who's that? Whoever it is, get rid of him. Come back to bed."

"Just a salesman, Jack," she called back over her shoulder. "Told 'im we don't want none of his tat. I'm on me way."

The door started to close. "Ruthie?" Casino started to take a step forward. He knew he hadn't been around much, but he hadn't expected to get rejected like that.

"Bye Charlie," she said, pushing the door closed. "Don't bother dropping round again. Not unless you want to pay..."

****

**GG GG GG GG**

It was a somewhat chastened New Yorker that walked away. He didn't walk straight back to the boarding house, he needed to think. Who was the man? Boyfriend, husband, paying customer? He didn't know and now he thought about it he wasn't sure he wanted to. Had she always been a hooker? Probably, but then she'd never asked him for money - yeah, a drink here and there or a meal. He thought she'd enjoyed his company and he was pretty sure his performance between the sheets had left her satisfied... but then with dames you could never be sure. He shrugged his coat collar tighter around his neck. The wind was getting up and he was getting cold. He hadn't planned on walking the streets and wasn't dressed warmly enough. Reluctantly he turned around and headed back to his room. It might not be warm, but it would still be better than this.

The front door was unlocked when he got back, but of Mrs P there was no sign. His room was empty too. Where'd the little Limey got to, he thought? Then spotted that it wasn't just the Cockney that was missing, his case had gone too. A scrap of paper on his bed filled in the missing clue. 'Took train home, G'.

The little good for nothing... Casino's first thought was anger that he'd been run out on, but it was quickly followed with guilt. He'd dragged the man all the way to London even though he had no reason to want to go, just to keep him company when he wasn't seeing to his own needs. It was ironic really that things hadn't panned out. The safe-cracker looked at his watch. If he hurried he might just have time to get the next train. Stuffing his clothes into his case he went looking for Mrs P to tell her something had come up and he had to get back.

"That's all right dear," she replied. "Better for me in some ways. Means I can go and visit my niece tonight and stay over. Thought I'd have to come back but I don't like being out in the dark what with the way things are. See you next time."

Casino made his way to the station and headed for the platform, expecting to see the familiar black engine puffing away gently. It wasn't there. Had he missed the train? His watch said not. Trains ran late but they never left early. After a search he ran the ticket master to ground. No more trains that night. There'd been a broken rail. Yes, it'd be fixed by morning, come back then.

Casino had nowhere to go. He hadn't thought to ask Mrs P for a refund and she'd have gone to her niece's by now. He just about had enough for a meal and that was it. Reluctantly he made his way to a run down café round the corner from the station, filled his stomach with some sort of undefined stew that was marginally better than the pie he'd had for lunch, then slunk back to the station. The gentleman's first class waiting room was empty and sporting a cheerful little coal fire. He didn't have a first class ticket, but he'd cross that bridge if it came to it. He curled up on a bench and tried to sleep.

Luckily for Casino the man responsible for the room and its little fire was a tolerant sort. It wasn't the first time he'd seen one of the Yanks caught out and miss their trains home. OK, this one wasn't in uniform but he'd been polite and was well dressed. No doubt he'd be in for it when he got back to base, late. Providing no-one caused a fuss he'd let the man stay where he was until the morning.

Casino was back on the platform in plenty of time for the morning train. He'd managed a quick shave in the toilets, but that was about all he could do. He now regretted leaving the Mansion without a shower the previous day. OK - on missions they'd go for days without clean clothes or a shower, but this wasn't a mission.

Sunk in thought, Casino didn't see the man approach him until they were almost toe to toe. Surprised, the safecracker looked up.

"Casino?"

It was Actor. What was he doing here at this time in the morning? He should have been shacked up with one of his high class ladies preparing for a breakfast of champagne and caviare or whatever he had for breakfast in the smart hotels he went to. Casino looked closer at the man towering over him. Actually, he didn't look too good. Maybe he hadn't been conning when he said he wasn't up to a trip like this. He wouldn't have risked letting down one of his dames by an inferior performance, it would have been all over the Capital in hours. Casino huffed, entertained at the thought.

He saw Actor look up and down the platform, obviously wondering where Goniff was. "Little Limey ran out on me yesterday, went back to the base," offered Casino, hoping that was an end to the matter. He wasn't in the mood for the Spanish Inquisition regarding his own early return.

Fortunately it was. The return to the Mansion took place in silence, each man absorbed in his own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4 - Goniff

Goniff had gone back to his room at Amber's request. He'd felt bad leaving Chiefy when he was clearly so unwell, but having called for help didn't really know what to do next. He'd been relieved when Diesel had matter of factly elbowed him to one side and taken over the more unsavoury aspect of the problem.

Sleep came eventually, but he didn't sleep easy. Why had he agreed to go to London with Casino? Although he knew he'd escaped the flu lightly, compared to Actor, he would have freely admitted, had anyone asked, that he wasn't as yet himself. However, for the last twelve months the safecracker had been good to him. Since day one of this they'd watched each other's backs. He'd been asked for his support so he'd given it.

Unable to relax, the Cockney had finally given up on resting, packed his bag and gone down to the hallway to wait. He'd expected Casino to be up and around early, so it had been a surprise when the man was late and looking somewhat dishevelled.

Like Casino he'd raided the kitchen for whatever quick snack was on offer, but for once it was just fuel and tasted like cardboard in his mouth.

The drive to the station in the open jeep hadn't improved matters. He'd huddled down as much as he could behind the larger figure of Actor, but still couldn't stop shivering.

London was grey and depressing. Had it been this bad last time he'd been here on a pass or was it just his frame of mind? He didn't know. Casino was chattering loudly about what the break would bring. It seemed to sum up as birds, beer and repeat. Goniff has no illusions about what it would mean for him. Casino got the girl, he got the ugly spare or he went back to the boarding house alone to wait until the pub opened again. When had it stopped being fun?

When he met Millie, he suddenly realised. That was the difference. He was no different from any other man, he had his needs, but picking up loose women in pubs wasn't really his way, left to his own devices.

Perhaps he should have tried to get his cousin's address from his mum and gone over to see her, but the pass had been sprung on them too fast - and to be honest it hadn't occurred to him until now.

His musings had taken them to their usual boarding house. It was too early for it to be open, but Casino's hammering on the door and bellowing had eventually resulted in an upstairs window bring flung open and a head sporting an array of curlers stuck itself out.

The head withdrew and the window was slammed shut. Moments later the front door opened.

"Casino, Goniff why didn't you say you were coming?" she admonished as they were let in and shown to their usual room.

Casino threw his bag onto one of the single beds and followed it with his own body. The springs screeched in protest as 175 pounds of safecracker tested them to their limits.

Goniff put his bag down somewhat more gently, and sat on the edge of the other bed, waiting.

Their first visit to the pub was no better. The girl that Casino had come here to see wasn't there. In fact there were no women there, just a couple of tired-looking men nursing their beers, making them last as long as they could. The pub wasn't hot, but it was a darned sight warmer than the street outside and probably even some of the houses. Fuel was in short supply and a lot of people would be doing without, bundling themselves in layers of clothes in a vain attempt to keep warm.

Casino came back to the table, carrying two glasses. "Says Ruthie and Edi haven't been in today. Ruth said her ma wasn't well.

Goniff took a sip of the beer. It tasted slightly stale, but maybe his taste buds were a bit out from the flu. "That's OK, Casino. Edi weren't really my type. Let's just have a bite to eat and I'll go back and have a little snooze to set me up for the evening."

His words seemed to have the desired effect. He knew Casino was trying to be nice to him. It wasn't the New Yorker's fault that he mostly got it wrong.

And in the end that was what they did. They finished their pints, washing down pies that in no way contained the meats they purported to, and went their separate ways. Casino to try and find the absent Ruthie - who he was certain would be delighted to know that her favourite 'Yank' was in town, and Goniff to take a nap and consider his options.

Goniff awoke in the middle of the afternoon, realising that whilst he'd slept his unconscious brain had reached a decision for him. He was going 'home'. If he was quick he could get a train, from there it was a half-hour walk to the Mansion. He would still have time to take Millie to the Doves. Repacking the few items he'd taken out into his grip, he scribbled a short note for his missing room mate and shot down the stairs.

"Sorry Mrs P," he apologised to the landlady as he shot out the door. "Sumfink's cum up."

She stood there in surprise, then quietly closed the front door behind the departing whirlwind. It didn't surprise her. She'd often wondered about how faithful the little Cockney was to his brasher companion. It looked like he was finally 'kicking over the traces'.

Having made his decision, Goniff felt like a weight had fallen off his shoulders. Yeah, Casino might be miffed when he found out, but he was sure he could talk the man around.

He was out of breath when he reached the station, but he made it onto the train, collapsing onto a seat with relief. Next stop the Mansion, and if it meant a little walk, then so be it.

****

**GG GG GG GG**

Surprisingly the train encountered no delays, so when the Cockney alighted he was slightly ahead of schedule. Things improved even more when he spotted a USAAF jeep from the Airbase about to depart with a driver that was only too happy to give him a lift part of the way. It was clearly meant to be.

Goniff's arrival at the Mansion coincided with the departure of Amber's older sister Sapphire. "Hello, Saffie, whacher doin' here?" he greeted.

"Hello Goniff. I could say the same for you. Thought you were in London."

"Yeah, well, I was. Just didn't work out, like." The Cockney fidgeted. He wanted to get inside and cleaned up.

Sapphire was no fool, she spotted that the pickpocket was on a mission, but was too polite to dismiss her out of hand as the others would have done. "Just asking a favour of Diesel," she explained quickly. "Millie's home alone if you're at a loose end," she offered innocently. No harm in stirring a little, she surmised, hiding the small smile that played on her lips.

Goniff took the hint. He shot into the kitchen, built a corned beef doorstep sandwich that he ate whilst having a quick wash and brush-up and was on his way to the farm on an 'appropriated' bicycle, within half an hour of arriving.

Sapphire was spot on. Millie was 'home alone', and just settling down for a boring evening with only the radio for company. It took no effort to persuade her to throw on her glad rags (a clean set of Land Army uniforms), mount her own two-wheeled steed and accompany her suitor to the pub.


	5. Chapter 5 - Actor

Actor's reasons for going to London were very different from those of Casino and Goniff. He could scarcely admit it to himself, but he had been embarrassed that he had been so badly affected by the influenza... that he was still not well and wanted to sit quietly in the house with a book on his lap and doze when he chose.

It had taken him much longer than usual to wash and dress, but he persevered. To have been seen downstairs with anything less than his usual immaculate dress would have been unthinkable. Goniff was waiting, fidgeting, at the foot of the stairs. His body language said he was no keener than the Italian to undertake the trip. Casino was just... Casino. Actor took a deep breath and finished descending the staircase. He was sure he would feel differently once he arrived in the Capital.

The Warden had given them permission to take the jeep to the station, but it had been a cold and damp morning and the air irritated his lungs. He tried to breath shallowly to avoid coughing, but for the most part it wasn't working. The train was no better, with sooty smoke from the engine mixed with fug from people's cigarettes penetrating each carriage.

By the time the train pulled into its destination, Actor wanted nothing more than to go straight home again. Even before the train had stopped, Casino was on the move, picking up his grip and shepherding Goniff onto the platform. The conman was already forgotten. The others knew he would normally abandon them when they arrived and head off on his own mission. Today the reasons might be different but to all intents and purposes it would look the same.

Public transport was in short supply, but Actor managed to secure a bicycle taxi that took him to his apartment. It had been some months since he had last entered the building and the flat had suffered in his absence. It felt cold and damp and the air smelt stale. He almost turned around then, but it felt like failure. Instead he went to the basement to retrieve a scuttle of coal then went back to make up a small fire. It exhausted his final small reserve of energy. He shed his jacket and tie, lay on the sofa and slept.

When he awoke some hours later the fire had gone out, the room was cold again and the conman felt no better but he was also hungry and there was no food in the apartment. Reluctantly he shrugged on his coat and made his way back onto the streets.

At least the small restaurant he found was warm and the food was acceptable. The wine probably was not, but there was cider on the menu that would quench his thirst and complement the pork chop that he had ordered. The man that headed back to the apartment a while later was slightly happier than the one that had headed out.

Actor made up the fire again and considered his options. It was now too late to contact any of his female friends that might still be in the Capital, and he doubted that he had the resilience to entertain them in the way they would expect to be entertained. Would he be sufficiently recovered by tomorrow night? It seemed unlikely but the Italian decided to postpone any decision until the morning. He filled two hot water bottles to warm the bed, placed a guard in front of the fire and retired to bed.

****

**GG GG GG GG**

When Actor awoke the next morning, he felt slightly better - but not enough for the conman to think it was worth his while setting up a date and reserving a table at a high class restaurant. If he tired as quickly as he had done the previous day he would probably end up asleep over the soup course. Neither the thought of walking the cold streets nor sitting with a book in the apartment appealed as a way of occupying the time until the evening.

Reluctantly he tidied the flat, packed his bag and headed for the railway station. With luck he would be back at the Mansion in time for lunch, there would be a fire burning in the common room and he could indulge in some new book from the library. It would even be relatively peaceful with both Casino and Goniff still in town.

Actor timed his arrival at the station early enough to purchase a hot drink... it couldn't be called coffee... at the buffet. As he sat nursing his cup, he spotted a familiar figure hunched on one of the benches. It was Casino... and he was alone. Finishing his drink, curiosity got the better of the conman.

"Casino?"

The safecracker looked up in surprise to see the tall Italian towering over him.

Actor looked up and down the platform, expecting to see Goniff somewhere, but of the little Cockney there was no sign.

"Little Limey ran out on me yesterday, went back to the base," offered Casino, guessing what Actor was worrying about.

Any further conversation was brought to an end by the guard who was walking down the platform encouraging any remaining passengers to board the train.

The two men did as they were asked and took their places in a somewhat dirty and depressing compartment.

Of course, even a downtrodden Casino couldn't leave well alone. "So, Beautiful, losing your touch? No dames falling over themselves to keep your bed warm?"

"I found myself insufficiently recovered to make the most of my time in London. I take it you have also had a change of plans?"

Casino was reluctant to confess to the supercilious conman just how badly things had gone for him, even though he knew Goniff would spill the beans.

"Yeah, was worried about the Limey. Thought I'd better get back and see he was OK."

Actor let the matter drop and instead stared out of the grimy window at the grey winter landscape. 


	6. Chapter 6 - Garrison

Garrison replaced his cutlery on his empty dinner plate and took a deep breath. Molly had excelled herself with the meal, turning Diesel's humble rabbits into something special. Reluctantly he pushed his chair back and made his way to his office. If he was to leave for his own break in the morning with a clear conscience there were a few things he couldn't leave until his return.

Time passed and gradually the house quietened around him as the men retired to their rooms. With a sigh the Lieutenant consigned the last item to the 'out' tray for the sergeant-major to deal with in the morning. He was done.

The effort of moving from his desk chair to his room seemed insurmountable. I'll move in a minute he thought, folding his arms on the desk and dropping his head on top of them. I'll move in a minute...

He awoke with a start some time later as his office door was thrown open. Deep in sleep, it took a few seconds for his brain and body to reunite and realise that it was Amber who had woken him.

"Problem?" he finally managed to ask, then listened in silence as the nurse explained what had been going on with Chief. He pushed the phone across the desk to her and listened, wide awake now, to the only side of the conversation with the hospital he could hear and then subsequently to Amber herself as she filled in the important bits he'd missed.

He involuntarily yawned, making Amber smile.

"Lieutenant..?"

"Yes?"

"Go to bed. You're out on your feet."

Garrison smiled. "Yes nurse," he responded as he headed for his room.

****

**GG GG GG GG**

Garrison felt almost human the next morning when woken by his alarm clock in time for his morning run. Surprisingly, Diesel was waiting for him. He knew the Mohawk had been helping Amber the previous night, so he couldn't have had much sleep.

"How is he?" he asked as they set off in the twilight.

"Sleeping. At least he's stopped being sick."

After that they ran in silence. Garrison was thinking whether he needed to stay at the base for his man's sake. Diesel was thinking of as little as possible, trying to centre himself in the way he'd been taught, but today it wasn't working. His thoughts kept flitting from place to place like moths.

By the time the two men parted company for their showers and to prepare for the coming day Garrison had made his decision. Providing Amber was happy with the scout's progress he would take his furlough.

Casino, Goniff and Actor were just leaving for the station as Craig headed for the kitchen to see what he could round up for breakfast. Casino was looking cheerful, Goniff and Actor not at all. "Don't get locked up. If you end up in the stockade you're staying there until I get back."

"Yeah, Warden. No sweat," responded the safecracker, not breaking his stride.

A moment later the roar of an engine and the crunch of wheels on gravel signalled the departure of the jeep. Garrison helped himself to a cup of coffee from the pot Casino had left on the stove and went to check on Chief before making his own departure.

****

**GG GG GG GG**

Eleven o'clock and Garrison had made it to the outskirts of Oxford. He felt slightly guilty using military fuel for a personal journey, but only slightly. He'd managed to secure a newish Austin 12 from the car pool - Major Cavendish had been only too happy to sign off the paperwork as his last act before handing the baton back to a now recovered Major Richards. It had been an 'interesting' trip - most of the pool cars were left-hand drive American imports and this was the first time he'd had to wrestle with a right-hand drive British vehicle with its gear-lever and hand-brake on the 'wrong' side. He'd mostly got it right and only occasionally reached for the window winder rather than the controls.

Despite himself, he was quite nervous. This would be the first time he'd spent any length of time with the lady he was meeting, even though they'd known each other for nearly a year.

Craig had bumped into Janine in London almost as soon as he'd arrived in the country. He'd been to a briefing at the G2 headquarters and was rushing to return to his new base, the requisitioned country house some miles outside the city that was now generally known as The Mansion. Bounding out of the front door he hadn't noticed the two young women wandering along the pavement - until it was too late. The lady nearest him ended up on her bottom, her friend was able to keep her balance but nearly fell off the kerb into the path of an oncoming bus.

Mortified, Garrison helped the downed lady to her feet. Were either of them hurt, he enquired? No, we're fine, both said, but the grazes on the fallen lady's palms told a different story, so the Lieutenant escorted both ladies back into HQ where they were able to use the bathroom to clean the dirt from the cuts. By the time Craig set out on his journey for the second time the young lady had her hand wrapped with his clean white handkerchief and he was in possession of not only her name (Janine) but also her address.

Their friendship had developed slowly. Craig's new responsibilities, in the form of four convicts, had run him ragged for the first few months. If they weren't on the continent he was usually having to bail them out of the stockade or fill in reports explaining away the breakages inflicted on their accommodation. Despite that, they had started a regular correspondence. Jan was an avid letter writer and kept him entertained with her perceptive and humorous observations of life in a university town. Their relationship had progressed from letters to occasional phone calls and the odd lunch either in her home town of Oxford or in London.

He drew the black Austin up to the kerb outside an old-fashioned looking bookshop. This was Janine's place of work. Not just her place of work - she was also the owner. It had belonged to her father and she had taken over its running when he died unexpectedly in 1940. It held an eclectic mix of books, mostly quite specialised ones that were sought by the academics in the university colleges, but also second-hand volumes that passed from student to student as their course-work progressed each year. Business had declined in line with the number of students attending the colleges, but so far Jan had been able to keep her head above water.

Sourcing rare books had always been something her father had done, attending auctions and country house sales in search of the exotic and unusual. Jan had found it a steep learning curve to predict what would attract a buyer and what might sit unopened on a shelf for years, but it was something she found she enjoyed. After all, if she hadn't been in London to attend a sale that fateful day she would never have met the polite young American soldier.

Garrison glanced at his watch. He was slightly early, but already the shop door was opening and a slim lady with dark blonde hair, constrained in a tight chignon stepped through and closed and locked the door behind her. He jumped out of the car and hurried round to open the passenger side door before resuming his own seat.

"Where would you like me to take you for lunch today?" he asked, smiling. It had been the same routine every time they had met so far, lunch in either one of the college halls or in the British Restaurant, a walk along the banks of the river, a chaste kiss then the long drive back to the Mansion. The Lieutenant found it odd. On the telephone or in her letters, Janine was chatty and flirtatious. What was it that made her reticent when they met in person?

"I've brought sandwiches," Jan replied, looking a little self-conscious. She opened the bag that she'd brought with her to reveal neatly wrapped greaseproof paper parcels and a bottle of something with a wire and rubber stopper. "I hope you don't mind?"

Craig didn't mind at all if it meant they would be spending more time privately. He intended to get to the bottom of what was bothering this enigmatic little lady, if it was the only thing he did on this trip. "The river?"

"Somewhere different this time, I'll direct you." Again there was that slight hint of nervousness.

Jan's directions took them further to the north of the city than he'd been before to a large park where grassy swathes swept down to the Thames. On this chilly January day the car parking area was deserted. Had she finally decided it was time to move their relationship on? He didn't know but neither did he want to make any assumptions or scare the girl off. All he did know was that his own excitement levels were rising.

As they pulled into the parking area, rain drops started to fall and soon there was a heavy drizzle falling. "Are you happy to eat in the car?" asked Craig.

Jan laughed. It was the first time she'd looked relaxed since he arrived, and the Lieutenant breathed a sigh of relief. "The sandwiches are soggy enough without adding water. Egg and cress I'm afraid. It was all I could get."

"It's fine, thank you" responded Garrison, accepting the proffered package and unwrapping the contents. Egg wasn't his favourite, but he knew how difficult it was for those like Jan without either access to farm produce or imported rations to put together something special. He kicked himself for not having brought a food gift, but it hadn't occurred to him when he was packing that morning.

Jan took a bite of her sandwich, then put it back into its wrapper and rewrapped the parcel. "This was a bad idea, wasn't it?"

"Why?"

Jan didn't say. "Let's go back."

What had he done wrong? Garrison didn't know, but simply handed over his lunch and did as he was asked.

Ten minutes later and Craig was back where he'd started, outside the bookstore. Jan hadn't waited for him to open the car door, but had quickly hopped out to open the shop door. Garrison started to reach across the car to pull the passenger door closed, but her words stopped him in his tracks.

"I don't want you to leave, silly. Get that pretty little uniform out of that car and come inside." Janine still looked slightly pink cheeked, but now there was the hint of a smile playing across her lips.

Now that was one order Craig had no issues about obeying

Garrison followed Jan through the shop, passed around a curtain that separated the front of the shop from its rear storeroom and up a flight of steep, narrow steps covered by a threadbare carpet into a bright airy living room with a large bay window. He had appreciated the rear-view as they climbed. She had a neat bottom and shapely calves, set off to perfection by a tight-pencil skirt.

Jan dropped the shopping bag onto the table and turned to face her guest. Now he was the one looking uncertain, standing 'at ease', cap in hand in front of him. She took a couple of steps forward, put her hands on his upper arms to steady herself and gave him the passionate kiss that she'd fantasied about for the last twelve months.

Taken slightly by surprise, it took the Lieutenant a few seconds before he lobbed the hat to one side and threw himself whole-heartedly into reciprocating. "What took you so long?" he asked huskily when they finally came up for air.

"I don't know," she replied. "I guess I just kept getting cold feet... and I didn't want you to think badly of me."

"I won't think badly of you," confirmed Craig gently, moving in closer to resume the kiss.

Jan pushed him away. "You're on leave. Don't you think it's about time you got out of that uniform?"

"With pleasure," came the reply as he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

****

**GG GG GG GG**

"Do you mind if I smoke?" Craig was lying comfortably on his back, staring at the ceiling above him. Jan was lying alongside him, her hair now a loose and wavy cascade, tickling his arm.

"Of course not," she replied absently. She was staring at the scars visible on his chest and shoulders. "Are those bullet wounds?"

The Lieutenant tried to look down at the left shoulder that had taken most of the damage, but decided that the effort wasn't worth it. He knew what the scars looked like, he'd seen them often enough in the mirror. "Occupational hazard," he offered. He'd never told Jan what he did in the Army, but she'd guessed he was Special Forces. It was hard to hide his many unexplained absences and whilst they had never met until his injuries were mostly healed he was sure there had been some evidence for someone who was looking closely.

Jan was twirling her finger through the hairs on his chest, distracting his thoughts.

"Did I do everything right?" she asked self-consciously.

The question surprised Craig. "Yes, why?" The answer jumped into his mind as he asked the question. It had been her first time. But surely, it couldn't have been. She hadn't bled and had been knowledgeable as to how to please a man. How could that be?

As was so often the case, Jan answered his unspoken thoughts. It was uncanny how often she had done this over the months. "Not all the books in the shop are dry, dusty tomes... there are some beautiful illustrated manuscripts that my father acquired over the years. They are very... informative. I did not want to be found wanting...?"

Craig shook his head in disbelief, not knowing how to respond. He had seen plates from some of these books himself and dismissed the things he'd seen as impossible.

"Do you think everything they show is feasible?"

There it was, she'd done it again. Answered the unasked question. Was he this transparent to his men? "The only way to be sure is to try!" They both laughed. "But not just yet... whatever your books say I might need a little more time to recover."

****

**GG GG GG GG**

"Egg and cress sandwiches..."

"What about them?"

"I'll never think about them the same way again..."

Jan giggled. She'd been unwilling to throw away perfectly good food. Of course the Lieutenant had found a way to make a game of things...

"What's for supper?"

Jan looked at the man that was once again collapsed on her bed, his eyes closed. "Surely you're not hungry again?"

One blue grey eye opened to look at the woman alongside him, and a small smile played across his lips. He couldn't remember spending an afternoon like this for years. He felt relaxed both physically and mentally - and he still had another two nights before he had to take up his duties again. "Not yet... I was just wondering what the possibilities were..." He tried to grin in a lascivious way, but it only made Jan giggle even more.

"You have a.... a...."

"Inventive?" supplied the Lieutenant.

"Inventive and devious... mind," finished Jan.

Craig closed the eye again. "Actor says the same thing, but I don't think he's talking about egg and cress sandwiches..."

Supper, when it arrived was actually a cottage pie, eaten in a conventional manner at the small dining table in the lounge. Unsure of what wine would be good or bad from the small selection on offer locally, Jan had settled for a bottled beer that her father had favoured.

Craig had been surprised by the drink. He wasn't a connoisseur of British beers and thought they all tasted like the ones the cons bought for him at the Doves. This had been very different, rich, sweet, smooth and a perfect foil for the food.

They had washed and dried the dishes together then, since the rain had finally stopped, taken a walk together through the deserted streets. Craig couldn't resist stopping every so often to kiss her again. Was he in love? At this instant he knew he was, but he also knew how easy it was to be seduced by the moment.

They wended their way back to the shop. "How would you like to spend tomorrow?" he asked, opening the door to let Jan inside. I have the car and there's enough petrol to take a trip if there's somewhere you'd like to go."

"Is it really my choice?"

"Of course."

"In that case I'd like to stay here."

Craig had to admit he had no objections.

****

**GG GG GG GG**

Jan slept late the next morning. Unused to sharing a room with anyone, she had at first found sleep impossible. She was far too aware of Craig's breathing and each small movement he made jiggled the bed and brought her wide awake again. Eventually though she settled and once asleep, slept deeply.

Craig awakened early. His body clock was used to waking him for his morning run. That wouldn't be feasible today, but he decided to get up anyway. He needed the bathroom and if he couldn't run there were always the exercises and meditations that Diesel had been teaching him.

Craig hadn't brought exercise clothing with him, but boxers and a singlet sufficed and a throw from the sofa protected him from the wooden floor.

Jan woke with a start, realised the other side of the bed was empty and panicked momentarily, before realising that the Lieutenant was in the living room. He'd drawn the blackout curtains back sufficiently that she could watch with interest as he went through the stretches he'd been taught. She stayed silent, not wanting to disturb him, even though she found what he was doing fascinating... and erotic. Finally he completed the routine, took a deep breath and stood.

Jan climbed out of bed and wrapped herself in her dressing gown. The flat was quite cold this morning, but she didn't like to light the fire until she had to. "What was that you were doing?"

Craig looked up at her voice. "Diesel says it's mostly Yoga, but that the man who taught him in Canada had mixed in a few other exercises to improve strength."

"Can you teach me?" Jan was curious. Running wasn't something that appealed but this she thought she would enjoy.

"I can try, but I'm still a novice." Garrison had a thought. "Perhaps we should take a look through those books of yours. If your father collected Indian love texts there's a good chance that there'll be some Yoga ones in there too. We might both learn something."

And so that defined the way they spent their day.

Jan began to learn the basics of Yoga, although whether she made much progress or not was debatable.

"Come onto all fours with your wrists under your shoulders and knees under your hips. Lift your hips up off the floor and straighten your legs," instructed Craig.

Jan did as she was asked."

"Very nice," commented the Lieutenant, admiring the view and moving in to 'inspect' more closely...

Later, they queued for food - a revelation for Craig. They were never hungry at the Mansion, there wasn't ever a shortfall even if it wasn't always your first choice. He was feeling even more guilty now for not having brought supplies or ration tickets. As an Army officer he didn't have a ration book, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have obtained one. He would have to make sure that Jan didn't go short the next week.

****

**GG GG GG GG**

When the time came to leave for the Mansion at the end of his leave, Craig was devastated. He knew now that what he was feeling for this woman was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He thought she probably felt the same, though nothing had been voiced. Yes, the physical aspects had been special, but it wasn't just that. It was a mental thing. He was sure Diesel's tutor would've had a word for it, but he couldn't define it himself.

They had made love one final time that morning. "You'll write?" asked Jan carefully. She knew she was head over heels in love, and she was pretty sure Craig had enjoyed his time in Oxford, but that didn't necessarily mean he thought they had a future together.

"I'll write. And I'll call you when I can." It sounded like a put down. How could he make her know how he felt without making promises he couldn't keep. He lived a dangerous life and it was very likely he wouldn't make it through the war... but if he did, he was pretty sure he wanted this lady at his side for whatever life threw at him afterwards.

In the end he just bit the bullet and told her just that.

Jan was shocked, but also pleased that he felt the way he did. She understood that this wasn't a proposal, that he wouldn't do that whilst he was still fighting. She also understood that there would be long absences whilst he did the things he couldn't tell her about. He might even not be faithful to her, in body, and that was something she could accept too. He'd told her what had happened with Francesca in Italy and knew that this type of thing might come with the job.

"I'm going to leave instructions for you to be treated as next of kin. That way you'll know if I'm listed as missing... It doesn't mean I'm dead though... it's happened a couple of times so far and as you can see, I'm still here." He laughed wryly.

Jan didn't go downstairs to see him to his car, but watched from the bay window as he drove away. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she went to her bedroom to inhale his scent from the pillows. Did she regret the weekend? Life would have been so much easier if she'd held him at arms length, but she had no regrets.


	7. Chapter 7 - Chief

Between the two of them, Amber and Diesel watched Chief throughout the night. The man at first seemed a little better, but then deteriorated again. Amber didn't know if it was still the infection or something else. Whatever it was, cleaning the wounds and administering the penicillin hadn't stopped him from being sick. Dehydration was now their main worry - even water wouldn't stay down.

Diesel finally slid away to his own room to grab an hours sleep. "Gonna run with the Warden," was his only explanation as he left. Amber nodded. He'd been a rock throughout the night but she felt it had cost him, brought back memories of something from his own past that she wasn't party to.

Alone with Chief, rather than take up her seat on the hard wooden chair again, she lay down beside him on the bed. He was shivering steadily, so she tried to lie close to share body heat, even through the bedding. Amber hoped the doctor would arrive soon, something still wasn't right and it was beyond her experience.

"Warden'll be up soon." Diesel had returned without her hearing his approach. It was his subtle warning to her to get off the bed and back to her station. "Told him Chief was better, stopped being sick and not to worry."

Amber rolled over and regained her feet. "Why'd you say that?"

"Because if he thinks Chiefy's no better he'll stay here and worry even though he can't help. He needs this time off more than anyone and if the Warden makes mistakes we'll all get hurt. I'm just being selfish."

Fortunately Amber could see the man was smiling. If she'd only heard his words she might have reached a different conclusion over his meaning. She walked over and put her arms around the tall man and gave him a big hug. After a moment he reciprocated. "Whaddya do that for? I'm all sweaty."

"Because I needed a hug and you were the nearest thing that was huggable. You'd better get used to it, I think I might need quite a few to get me through this."

Diesel laughed. It had been the hug of a sister and she was right, hugs did make you feel better. He kissed the top of her head and headed off for the shower, still smiling.

The smell of coffee and the squeak of a stair tread announced the imminent arrival of Garrison. Amber had tidied Chief as much as she could, straightening bedding and wiping sweat off his face with a towel. She thought he was awake but playing dead. If he'd heard what Diesel had said, and she thought it likely, he'd go along with the con so far as he was able.

"Everything OK?"

"He's fine. Just sleeping. I'm sure the doctor'll give him a clear bill of health when he turns up later." Oh you little fibber, she thought. The Warden just has to have heard the lie in my voice.

But clearly the Lieutenant hadn't. "Anything I can do?"

That question was easier. "No, I can manage fine. Diesel's been a brick. Go enjoy your break."

Internally Garrison breathed a sigh of relief. He was relieved he needn't change his plans. He headed for his room to shower, change and head for Oxford.

****

**GG GG GG GG**

The doctor turned up at 10 o'clock, to Amber's relief. Quickly he checked over the injuries and also ran a second full body inspection that turned up no real surprises, although the Indian's back was showing signs of a red rash. "You say he still can't keep anything down?"

"Yes."

The doctor looked thoughtful. "Both wounds look good now. I'm wondering if it might be a reaction to the antibiotics. It's not common but I've heard about it. Like you I'm most worried about the dehydration now, so I'm going to set up a drip and I'll give him an injection that should stop him being sick. Did you have any more penicillin?

"No, gave him the last injection a couple of hours ago."

"OK, that's good. Let's see how things go over the next hour or so. You know how to manage the drip?"

Amber nodded. It was something she did day in day out at the base, but this doctor wasn't one she'd worked with before, so he wouldn't know.

"I'll telephone late afternoon and see how things are going, but if he gets any worse before then call the hospital and get an ambulance out. OK?" He looked Amber in the eye then turned back to administer the promised injection.

So he knew that both Garrison and the hospital preferred the men treated 'at home'. "OK," she replied.

Chief waited until he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing before rolling carefully onto his back and opening his eyes. "I might be sick but I'm here y'know. Everyone talks over yer head when yer lyin' flat."

"Sorry Chiefy. Just habit," Amber apologised. "Shall we try another sip of water?"

Tiredly Chief nodded. Worst case he'd only be sick again. Nothing new there.

By the time Diesel turned up carrying a plate of corned beef sandwiches to share with Amber it looked like the injection had done the trick. Diesel offered one to the girl which she took with enthusiasm. What with one thing and another she'd not had any breakfast.

"What did the doctor inject?"

"Scopolamine."

"Isn't that the stuff they use for interrogations?"

Amber, her mouth full of half-chewed sandwich, nodded. She swallowed. "Same thing. But it's really good for post-operative sickness too."

"So tell us your deepest darkest secrets, young man," commanded Diesel, in an attempt at a creepy voice.

Both Chief and Amber laughed. "Can it, Diesel."

Chief turned his attention to Amber. "If that last glass of water is still on board in half an hour how 'bout a sandwich?"

"It's worth a try," she agreed. Maybe, just maybe, things were looking up.

****

**GG GG GG GG**

The water stayed in place, as did the corned beef. Even better was when Amber spotted Diesel walking past to the bathroom carrying a full 'bottle'. The two had spelled each other all afternoon in the sick room, which meant both caught up on a little sleep.

It was getting dark when Amber thought she heard the front door close. A moment later Diesel stuck his head around the door and motioned for the girl to join him in the corridor. "Goniff's just come home and Sapphire dropped by to ask if I can take her and Emerald over to a 'do' at the USAAF base. Can you manage? I should be back around midnight?"

"Is Goniff OK?"

"He's fine. Just sounds like things didn't go to plan in London. He's just grabbed a sandwich and headed over to the farm to see if Millie'll go to the Doves with him."

"That's quick work."

"He said it was what he'd been planning on doing this evening before Casino twisted his arm."

Amber smiled. "I can manage here. Have a nice evening, Samuel, you've earned it."

Diesel looked surprised. It was the first time for a long time he'd been called by his given name. "Would you like another hug? I think I can spare one."

"Yes please and tell those sisters of mine not to take advantage."

With only herself and Chief in the house that night, Amber didn't bother lighting the common room fire. Throwing propriety to the winds, Will had moved in with Molly once their engagement had been announced, so even the sergeant-major had disappeared once he'd cleared the work the Lieutenant had left for him.

Instead she took a risk that the small fireplace in Chief's bedroom was still viable and didn't have a blocked chimney, set a fire there and settled down with a tray to eat her supper with the Indian.

Chief had managed a small amount of food himself before dozing off. He probably didn't need someone sitting with him any more, but Amber was pleasant company, sitting quietly in her chair reading one of the myriad of books from the library.

By the time Goniff came home at about eleven both the patient and his nurse were asleep. The little Cockney put an ear to the Indian's door, but there was silence within. He headed for his own bed. He'd had a lovely evening, he doubted that Chief and Amber were up to anything untoward and even if they were, he decided, it was their business.

Diesel had similar thoughts when he returned an hour later. He didn't even bother to listen at the door, but went straight to his own bed. Em and Saffie had both enjoyed their evening. Peter had managed to join them for an hour or so, to his wife's delight. Em had danced with a few of the flyers, shared a coca cola or two with the Mohawk and generally let her hair down. Diesel had managed to stay awake with difficulty. He still missed Nicole at an event like this, but he knew he couldn't be anti-social forever.

Chief had heard both Goniff and Diesel come home. He could also hear Amber breathing quietly in her chair. He was reluctant to wake her, but knew it had to be done. He couldn't hang on until morning and there was no way he could make it to the bathroom on his own.

"Amber?" he asked quietly. "Amber?" he asked again, a little louder, this time eliciting a response.

"Chief. Are you OK?" She'd made her way to his bedside in an instant.

He was embarrassed, but it had to be said. "I need a leak."

Amber helped matter of factly and dealt with the contents, returning a little while later. "I think we can probably take the drip out now," she offered. "You'll be more comfortable. Can I get you anything else?"

"Just some water." He sipped at the liquid he was offered then handed the glass back. "I don't need sittin' now. You need some rest."

Amber shook her head. "One more night." She yawned.

Chief patted the bed. "Plenty of room for us both. No point you bein' uncomfortable."

Oh what the hell, thought Amber. She turned out the bedside light, took off her shoes and crawled under the feather eiderdown. Chief took a few minutes to fall asleep. He'd been dozing on and off all day, so wasn't desperately tired. He was also recovering quickly now he no longer had an infected wound or was being given the anti-biotic. Amber wriggled in her sleep to get more comfortable and unconsciously tucked her hand around his arm. It took him by surprise when his body showed an immediate response to the gentle touch of the young nurse lying alongside him.

****

**GG GG GG GG**

Chief woke at his normal time and lay for a while listening to Amber's steady breathing. In the normal way of things this was a time of day he loved. He would have been getting ready for his run, breathing in the cold sharp air, listening to the wild creatures waking up and preparing for their day.

The creak of a floorboard above his head told him that Diesel was on the move. He would be running alone today. Amber was stirring alongside him. She would be awake soon too. He'd enjoyed having her sleep alongside him last night, it had made him feel calm and peaceful.

Amber awoke with a start, clearly wondering where she was. Had she overslept? With the blackouts closed it was impossible to tell.

"Six-thirty. Diesel's just gone out and Goniff won't stir for a stretch. You don't need to go yet awhile."

Disoriented, Chief's gentle voice had taken the nurse by surprise at first, then she remembered where she was and why, and relaxed. He was right, she didn't have to move - not for a few minutes.

Eventually, guilt prevailed and Amber started to extricate herself from her warm cocoon. "You need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good for now."

"OK, I'll just get a quick shower and change then come and give you a hand." Amber did just that, as quickly as she could. She couldn't stop smiling to herself. She'd knew she'd been totally unprofessional, but probably got away with it.

"How does a shower sound?" Amber had returned, hair still damp and curling, dressed in what was probably a spare set of Goniff's army fatigues. The shirt and trouser cuffs were rolled back.

Chief thought she looked pretty sexy, but he wasn't meant to be thinking that way. "Yeah," he said non-committally, trying not to sound too keen. He hated being dirty and although everyone had done their best since he was shot in Italy a rub with a wash cloth couldn't match standing under a cascade of hot water.

"Ready?" Amber waited for his nod, before throwing back the bedclothes and helping the man unsteadily to his feet. His head spun, and for a moment there was a little nausea, but a few deep breaths and nothing untoward happened. Together the two made their way to the bathroom where Amber set the shower running before stepping outside to leave him with a little privacy.

Cleverly, Amber had placed a stool in the tub so that the Indian didn't have to rely on his somewhat unsteady legs. She'd also gone as far as she could to protect the man's dignity. "Can you manage, or would you like a hand?"

Instinct said 'I can manage'. Practicality, however, won out. "Don't think I can do this myself," were the words he finally uttered, closing his eyes and surrendering himself to Amber's ministrations.

The day passed slowly. Breakfast, a visit from a chatty Goniff, with a story he didn't quite understand, another flying visit - this time from the base doctor - who checked him over briskly, praised Amber then disappeared as quickly as he'd arrived... and finally the early return of a subdued Casino and an exhausted-looking Actor.

After lunch things had quietened down again. Goniff had gone over to the farm, in the hope of persuading Millie to go to the Doves again, Casino was tinkering with the wrecks in the garage and Actor was in his room. He didn't know where Amber was, but he hadn't heard her in the house for some time. Diesel was clearly 'on watch' for the afternoon.

"They all gone?" enquired Chief. He could just about manage the trip down the corridor on his own now, but his guardians were still keeping a close watch. He didn't know whether he was irritated by the constant attention or pleased that they cared.

"Yep. Need anything?"

"Clothes?"

Diesel laughed. Knowing that the best way to keep Chief in his room was to restrict his clothing, Amber had clearly stolen everything that could be construed as outdoor attire.

"Sorry, Chiefy, I like my manhood far too much to risk Amber's wrath."

The man sighed heavily. He must be getting better if he was getting bored, he acknowledged to himself.

Services not required, Diesel wandered over to the garages. He watched Casino at work for a while, but couldn't get up his own motivation to join in. Instead he just kept walking, following the well worn trail from the kitchen garden across the fields to the farm. All was quiet there too, of the Land Girls and the men there was no sign. Charlie was in his box half-asleep. Even the collies were in their kennels, dozing.

"Hello Diesel, left you all alone?" Saffie emerged from the feed shed, a bowl of grain in her hands.

"Kind of. When everyone's there all you want is peace but it's kinda odd when you're on your own. Can I help with anything?"

"No, thanks, but it won't take me a minute to give this to the rabbits. Why don't you go in and have a cuppa? Goniff's here already, might as well make it a full house... oh, and I just wanted to thank you for last night. It was sweet of you."

Diesel watched Saffie wander off towards the hutches, then made his way over to the Bothy. Maybe a 'cuppa' and a bit of company was just what he needed.

The reason for Amber's absence became clear later that afternoon when she returned smelling of a mix of fresh air and motor oil. She plonked herself down on the edge of Chief's bed, performed a quick temperature check with what was a very cold hand, then planted a quick kiss on the nearest part of him, which happened to be his cheek. "You're looking better," she pronounced.

"Uh huh." What was coming next? He waited.

"They need me back at the hospital tomorrow, I'm sorry. I'll have time to help you with a shower, but I need to take second shift." She was sorry, too. It had been a nice night, last night, even if it had been chaste, but with all the team back on site and Chief seemingly now well on the way to recovery, there was no need for her here.

She stood to leave and he put a hand on her arm to stop her. "Will you stay here tonight? It might be the last time."

"With the boys here?" It seemed a foolish thing to do.

"They won't say nuthin."


	8. Chapter 8 - Chief

That second evening was an unusual one for the Mansion. After eating, Actor had settled down to battle Diesel at chess. The Mohawk had improved a lot over the months and he now had to work hard to win. If it continued this way he would have to start studying again to maintain his edge.

Millie had bicycled over from the farm and had then spent a raucous time playing Casino and Goniff at Snakes and Ladders. She's had to leave early as she was on morning milking so Goniff had gone to escort her home and probably sneak a few kisses, thought Amber. Their friendship seemed to be developing nicely.

The reason for Casino's early return hadn't been discussed. He'd seemed his normal self whilst Millie had been there, but with her departure some of the melancholy had returned and eventually, a glass of bourbon in his hand, he'd headed for an early night.

Chief had sat in the common room for a little while after they'd eaten, but he found the chairs uncomfortable on the bullet wound and didn't stay long. Amber had stayed in the common room, trying to master the knitting pattern that Mrs McDonald had found for her. Goniff had demonstrated what was required, but at the moment her fingers weren't quite getting the hang of things. She would probably find tomorrow that the little Cockney had pulled out what she'd done so far and re-knitted it whilst she was at work.

With the fire dying down, eventually Amber called it a day and headed for her room. She would stay there until everyone else was settled before going to Chief. In the meantime she would prepare for bed. Collecting clean pyjamas from her chest, her hand encountered a small bag. Thoughtfully she picked it up and took it with her to the bathroom.

A little later, with the house now silent, Amber crept down the stairs. Every step she took she was sure would result in someone leaving their room, but if any of the men heard her progress they did nothing. Chief had left his door open a fraction. Carefully Amber slipped through and closed it behind her. The only light in the room was coming from the glowing coal fire.

"Thought you weren't coming," came the voice from the bed. The Indian was lying on his side, with his back towards her. He'd thrown back the sheets to make life easier, but they still covered his lower body.

Taking the hint, the nurse walked around the bed.

"You'll be too warm dressed like that," commented Chief. The voice was gentle, encouraging.

Embarrassed, Amber turned her back and removed her heavy robe and practical cotton pyjamas. With the fire still burning the room was pleasantly warm, but still she shivered. She barely knew this man, yet she'd known from the first that if he asked her, she would.

Carefully she backed to the bed and sat down. A hand softly stroked the base of her spine, sending tingles through her nerves.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. Just lie here and let me hold you."

Still somewhat stiffly, Amber dropped her shoulder to the bed and brought her legs up under the sheets so that she too was lying on her side. The stroking hand had moved to her flank. Did cats feel this way when they were stroked, she wondered. It would have been all too easy to purr. She could smell soap and toothpaste. He'd obviously taken pains to ensure that he wouldn't be an unpleasant bedmate.

Gradually the distance between them decreased until their bodies touched, skin on skin. She was spooned against his body, the stroking hand had moved to breast and stomach, the arm held her closely. All the fear had gone. She felt safe and cocooned.

Amber lay still, letting Chief take the lead. He was nuzzling her neck, the hand stroking her body moved to exploring in more intimate places. She'd somehow expected him to be inexperienced, but that clearly wasn't the case. Maybe she shouldn't have been surprised. She'd overheard Actor and Casino both discussing the importance of leaving their ladies satisfied. Why shouldn't Chief be the same? She tended to forget that the man was in his mid twenties. Of course he should have acquired experience in that time.

The ministrations were having their effect and soon Amber gave up on thinking of anything except the waves of pleasure that cascaded through her.

Chief had barely moved, he was still pressed tight against her back and Amber could feel how excited he was, but he made no move to satisfy himself.

"Chief?" She still couldn't call him Rainey, even in this most intimate of moments. Should she touch him? Encircled in his arms the way she was it was almost impossible to place a hand any higher than on his thigh. She wriggled to turn in his arms so that she was lying on her back, encouraging the Indian to move above her.

"Can't. Got no protection."

"It's taken care of," advised Amber, turning her neck and shoulders so she could initiate a kiss that she knew would be reciprocated. One arm was still trapped, but the other was free to stroke and explore in its turn.

Chief caught her hand and stopped it wandering. "No self-control," he explained huskily.

Amber moved her hand away, leaving the Indian to move himself into the place where he wanted to be. "Just don't hurt yourself," she whispered, gently.

Chief was disappointed in himself, his self-control hadn't been what it should have been and he was afraid he'd disappointed his new lover. Not that she appeared disappointed, but it wasn't something that was easy to discuss - and even if it had been, with Casino sleeping next door they were being as quiet as mice.

Tired and relaxed, both fell into a comfortable sleep, lying entwined in each other's arms. They awoke again a while later and this time Chief was much more satisfied with how things went. There was a naturalness to their lovemaking that both surprised and pleased him. He knew this wouldn't be a one-night stand.

The sound of Diesel's steps on the floor above woke them both again in the morning. "Six-thirty," whispered Amber. "You can set your clock by him. I need to get up and go back to my room before I'm found out."

"I am up," replied the Indian, demonstrating, with a grin. "B'sides, you gotta stay 'til Diesel leaves. There's no hurry." 

"He'll see I'm not in my room."

"He knows that anyway. He's no fool."

So Amber did what she'd wanted to do and stayed for a while longer before gathering her things and tip-toeing back up the stairs to shower, dress and, hopefully, behave entirely normally when she met the guys later. If she could keep from grinning like a Cheshire Cat that was.

All in all, Amber got off pretty lightly with just a smirk from Casino. It looked as though it was their way of making sure Chief hadn't lost out on his 48-hour pass. She knew it wouldn't be something they could repeat, not in the house. If the others couldn't bring women back then it wouldn't be fair. If it was something she and Chief wanted to continue - and she thought they did - other arrangements would need to be made.

Well, they had a few days to think it through before her next day off. In the meantime she'd promised the man a shower and she needed to give him his clothes back before she left. She headed off to do just that.


	9. Epilogue

Garrison's return to the Mansion, late morning on January 9th, had him in some trepidation. He could con German soldiers when he needed to - could he con his men?

In the event he needn't have worried, they seemed disinterested in the return of their CO. It was sergeant-major Fletcher that gave him some hints that his men's furlough hadn't gone as smoothly as his own. Goniff had come back the first day, Actor and Casino on the morning train the next day. No, he didn't know why. None of the men was being at all forthcoming, although Goniff had been escorting Miss Millie in the evenings.

"How's Chief?"

"Lot better today. He had a bad turn after you left that first day, but the doctor came out and got him sorted. They said he was allergic to the anti-biotics. He's in the common room at the moment with Actor. Casino's in the garages and Diesel and Goniff are over at the farm."

The Lieutenant made a mental note to follow-up on that one, knowing instinctively the team had been economic with the truth. Diesel probably, he doubted Amber had the poker face she'd need.

"Amber?"

"Back at the hospital, but she's asked if you'd mind her keeping her room here for when she's a day off. Seems like the nurses quarters are a bit crowded at the moment."

"Thank you sergeant-major." Garrison was already back in work mode. "We'll restart training tomorrow. Keep it light for Actor until he's back up to speed. Probably be a day or so more for Chief but he doesn't like being left out of things."

A whinny had Garrison looking out of the window. Outside was something he never thought he'd see. Diesel was riding Charlie towards the lawn, his long legs dangling incongruously down the little chestnut's flanks. Neatly he asked the pony to perform a couple of moves that looked like horse ballet, then jumped to the ground. He handed the reins to a rather terrified looking little Cockney and boosted him into the saddle. Goniff was hanging on for dear life, even though the cob was standing quietly. Millie stepped forward and clipping a lead rein onto the bridle, started to walk the horse in a gentle circle. She was saying something to her student but Garrison was too far way to hear. He turned away, smiling.

"That'll be all sergeant-major." He dismissed his aide and started checking through his mail. He had a couple of letters to write and some arrangements to make before this down time ended. Fingers crossed they would get the two weeks his men deserved.


End file.
